Guardian Angel
by LaurieLu9
Summary: Carter meets a young girl who reminds him of someone, but he can’t seem to put his finger on it. Eventually it all becomes clear, and he gets reminded of something he would rather forget.


**A/N: Okay this first chapter is just so y'all can get to know the 'Graham's'. Promise there will be more Carby in the next chapter! **

**Summary: **Carter meets a young girl who reminds him of someone, but he can't seem to put his finger on it. Eventually it all becomes clear, and he gets reminded of something he would rather forget.

* * *

_The ball was flying high above Nicole's head. "Nicole!" Lauren yelled, waving her hands. "Get back! Get back!"_

_Nicole looked up quickly, but the sun was right above her. She looked back down to shield her eyes from the bright light and the ball dropped to the ground behind her._

"_Yes!" Joshua yelled, raising his arms in victory. He started running the bases with a skip in his step. "Homerun! Who's winning now huh?"_

"_Nicole stupid, you were supposed to catch it!" Lauren whined._

"_The sun got in my eyes." Nicole pursed her lips and rubbed her eyes. Then went running over to her Dad who was holding the video camera._

"That's enough of that!" Nicole laughed as she got up and ejected the video tape from the VCR.

"Nic you were so cute when you were little!" Emma, Nicole's friend said as she pinched Nicole's cheeks.

"Yeah Nicole, what happened?" Josh added.

Nicole playfully hit him on the arm. "I never did like wiffle ball after that."

They all burst out in a fit of laughter. This was the first time in a long time they had all been together as a family. It was Christmas break and Joshua and Lauren were back from college in California for a couple of weeks. And although Nicole and her parents; James and Natalie, had been in Michigan for 2 years now they were still finding these cold winters difficult. Especially with her Dad's arthritis.

"So are we looking forward to our little weekend?" James asked.

"Dad, a weekend in Chicago is nothing to be excited about." Lauren retorted. "Besides we're only going because Aunt Rose and Uncle Brian are going."

"Hey I like Aunt Rose and Uncle Brian, they always give you things." James replied laughing.

"Mom, Dad we're going to bed now." Nicole rose from her seat and kissed each of her parents before she and Emma made their way upstairs.

"It's so cool that your parents are letting you come with us! It would be so boring without you." Nicole said jumping onto her bed and placing a pillow in her lap.

"I know! I can't believe they actually said yes. It's going to be so cool. Do you think that your parents will let us go off on our own for a bit?" Emma asked sitting next to her friend.

"I hope so. There are some things I want to check out without them around."

"What?"

"You'll find out when we get there!" Nicole said jumping off of her bed."

"C'mon Nic tell me! I hate suspense!"

Nicole hit her friend with the pillow she had, consequently causing her friend to fall back onto the bed. This resulted in a ten minute pillow fight which was quickly cut short by James.

"Bed now girls."

"Okay Dad." Nicole giggled. "Night."

"Night Mr. Graham." Emma said trying to catch her breath.

"Goodnight girls." James said as he shut the door.

* * *

The next morning was colder than the morning before. Every member of the Graham household was awoken by their alarm clock.

Gradually each of them made their way down to the kitchen washed and dressed, and their bags in hand.

"Okay guys, lets go." James said rubbing his hands together, his arthritis was obviously hurting today.

Natalie looked at her husband with concern. "Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine sweets. Honest." James gave his wife a reassuring kiss before heading out to the car.

"Wow they don't call it the windy city for nothing." Emma said as she got out of the car, wrapping her jacket around her tighter.

"Quick grab the bags, and lets get in out of this cold." James said picking up a few of the bags and walking towards the entrance of the hotel.

"Hi and welcome to the 'Crowne Plaza Allerton Hotel', how can I help?" A cheery receptionist said from behind the desk."

"Hi, I have two reservations under the name 'Graham'." James put the bags down and rubbed at his knuckles again.

The receptionist tapped away at her computer. "Okay Mr. Graham, your rooms are twenty two and twenty four." She said handing over two sets of keys. "Billy could you take this gentleman's bags up to twenty two and twenty four please."

The bell boy came over and relieved James of the heavy bags and put them on the trolley along with the others . "If you'd like to follow me sir." Billy said with a smile.

The followed him up to their rooms, and unpacked their things.

Josh and Lauren joined their parents in their room ready for a short briefing.

"Okay, we are meeting Rose and Brian at seven for dinner, now your father and I are going to stay here. So we want you back here by six at the latest." Natalie informed the group.

"What even us?" Nicole asked apprehensively.

"Yes even you, just keep your cells on and stay together." James said.

Josh and Lauren instantly departed, not wanting to waste any of their free time.

Nicole and Emma both went into their room to get ready emerging ten minutes later.

"See you later girls." Natalie said as they both left, before turning her attention to her husband. "I really think you ought to see a doctor James, look how swollen your knuckles are. I bet your knees are much better."

"I'm fine Nat, I have my copper bracelets on and I've had my meds, there's not much else they can do." He patted the seat next to him, Natalie walked over and sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder. Kissing her on top of her head he whispered. "I love you."

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Emma exclaimed. "Nic! We have to go ice skating! I've never done it before."

Nicole looked over at the huge outdoor ice skating rinks. "What and make complete fools out of ourselves? I don't think so!"

Emma pulled Nicole closer to the virtually empty rink. "Come on! Don't be a spoil sport Nicole!"

Eventually Nicole gave in, they paid and tentatively made their way onto the ice. Emma glided off unsteadily but managed to stay on both feet, Nicole on the other hand was having trouble standing up holding onto the sides.

There were only two other couples in the rink and Nicole looked like a right idiot, she couldn't even stand up properly, let alone skate.

She let got of the side and skated a little, then she could feel herself beginning to wobble. Just as she was about to fall someone caught her.

"Whoa, be careful there Miss." The voice said.

"Thank you sir." Nicole said looking up. "I'm not very good at this." She giggled uneasily.

"Well practice makes perfect." He said. "I'll tell you what, I'll show you some easy moved so you can at least manage to stay on your feet."

"Really? Thanks!" Nicole's eyes glistened in the clear blue sky. "My names Nicole by the way."

"Its nice to meet you Nicole, I'm John and that is my girlfriend Abby." He said pointing to where Abby was skating. Abby waved over to Nicole before skating off."

"That's my friend Emma over there."

"I take it she's been skating before then?" Carter laughed.

"Well she told me she's never done it before, but now I think she was lying." Nicole laughed.

"Okay well lets get you started then." Carter held onto Nicole's arm as he led her round.

* * *

Eventually she could manage to stay up by herself, and went over to Emma, thanking Carter before he left.

"That was nice of you." Abby said as they left the ice.

"Well I'm always nice." He laughed. "Plus there was something about her, she reminded me of someone."

"Who?" Abby sat down on a nearby bench and began to untie her skates.

"That's the thing! I don't know." Carter went into a little daydream, before shaking himself out of it. He looked over to the girls who were skating around and giggling. Abby link her arm in his as they walked over to get their shoes.

She took another look at the girl, and Carter was right. She did remind her of someone. But who was it?


End file.
